Droplets of Fate
Chaos Mayhem Failure. These three words have been used to describe the that hides within the rain. Populated by some of the most menacing shinobi the world has to offer, many have considered simply exterminating the state and starting it over. Until that day comes, the world's most corrupt will continue to breed chaos in a land that continuously supports it. Determined to find a blood relative that supposedly remains there, the Red-Haired Kage made his way to this village, if you can even call it that. Being a political target and one with many enemies, Shenron would mask his appearance by using a mask that bears resemblance to the Shinigami and activate a seal to hide his chakra. Appearing very similar to that of an Anbu, Shenron swiftly made his way around the village, looking for clues. "Hmm, it's quite disgusting to hear a man of his stature hangs around foul mongrels such as these. It's hard to believe that we are related." he thought to himself, using his advance sensory to locate his brethren. The rain is heavy as the rain droplets dash from the heavens and land on the ground creating elegant patterns. The rain drops on the man soaking him in water. Despite her concealed chakra, it still gives a hint of strength and potency. The man's arrival didn't go unnoticed as Amegakure's sensory division locates him once he steps underneath the rain. Wasting no time, they report to the headquarters of Amegakure and the Amekage. A man paces towards the office of the Amekage. The man seems to be a military general as his physique is large and he's wearing an official outfit that differs slightly from the other Shinobi in Ame. The man enters the office with haste. "Sir! There's an intruder! He seem to have entered the village quite casually. Walking in the streets as if he has committed no crime!" the man says with a hint of anxiety in his tone yet his stance is firm and composed. Filled with strength and pride. A moment of silent obscures the atmosphere before the Amekage decides to speak. "An intruder? Interesting. Very well, dispatch an assassination squad from the stealth division. Also notify the captain commander of the division." The Amekage says casually with no worries and not a hint of angst in his tone. The general kneels down. "Understood." he utters before disappearing and reporting to the stealth division. He enters the division with alacrity, dashing through the halls and pushing anyone who stands in his way aside. He enters a large office that's tinted with a glowing crimson color. The place fumes with discomfort and demise. As if there's a phantom lurking around in the room. Even the general was nervous when entering. At the end of the room, there was a red chair with a person sitting on it. That person is obscured in shadows, which hide their visage and physical attributes. A sweat drop runs down the man's face. "Chi-Chigen! There's an intruder in the village. I have direct orders from the Kage to you. You need to dispatch a group of shinobi to take care of the man immediately. Otherwise, we may face serious problems." the man says with that hint of anxiety still present in his tone. The anxiety increases after entering the room. The person on the chair stays silent for a few seconds before uttering "Very well." The voice is surely that of a female as it possesses a soft tone with a hint of seduction and surely bloodlust. Upon hearing that, the man vanishes in an instant, leaving no trace behind. If one didn't know he's the general, they would assume he's afraid of the so called "Chigen's" presence. Nonetheless, a few moments pass before a squad of six shinobi is dispatched into Amegakure. The six men leap through the village with exceptional speed and fluidity. They seem to follow one shinobi who's most likely the sensor of the squad. "We're getting close." the man says. The other five nod as their bodies tense and they prepare for battle. They interrupt Shenron's stroll by landing right in front of the red-haired man. One of them walks forward towards the man. "Intruder! You are under arrest for entering the village without license! Give in and we shall do you no harm. Try to struggle, and I'm certain you won't make it out in one piece." the man says with courage as he awaits the reply of the intruder. As nothing more than an intruder in this god forsaken village, the proclaimed Shinigami could do nothing but search for his relative on his own. Asking for assistance is tempting but it would probably lead to unnecessary attention. Everyone was a potential enemy, power levels ranging from insects to formidable foes, criminals to certified shinobi, it was only a matter of how soon it would be for them to find him. With no leads whatsoever, Shenron was simply marking his territory, preparing for visits later on. Suddenly, six targets rushed towards him. Their stealth and swift movements probably meant shinobi, meaning the village has probably found him and deemed him as a threat. Analyzing his surroundings, Shenron eventually came to conclusion that the rain was probably how they located him recalling his own Anbu mentioning this possibility. Unaware if these shinobi can manipulate the rain in more ways than one, he activated his unique barrier. A few moments after, the six shinobi arrived trying to stop the Kage's movements. As the leader made his way to the front pack exclaiming their goal, Shenron carefully assessed the threat. He quickly deduced that the shinobi who currently lead the squad was not the actual leader, he was only a knight who served directly under the king and queen. Because of this fact, law forty two would not apply to this situation. Understanding he needs to efficiently incapacitate all of them in a matter of seconds, he took a deep breath. Slowly raising his arms, signaling a surrender, hidden within the mask he'd smirk. Then a kunai appear out of thin air, in his palm. Evidently, the attack had nothing to do with the kunai, and at that moment, a would emerge below each of their feet forcing them to submerge into the darkness. Following a basic shinobi tactic, Shenron used his stunning surrender to grasp their attention, his sudden summon to maintain their focus, and then a swift sneak attack in order to capture each an everyone of them. A plan that was indeed basic, but was executed with perfection. With the blockade gone and his barrier shielding him from the rain, Shenron quickly made his way to an abandoned building in order to interrogate his captives. It was only logical, six shinobi had to have some idea on where Takashi was located. Using a developed by his , Shenron acquired what they knew on the subject. Unfortunately, it was nothing Shenron already knew or could've deduced on his own. Each of them revealing that Takashi used this village as his base and was not currently hear at the moment. Luckily, one of them was of some use. While he had no idea where Takashi's base is or where he is at the moment, he did know someone who could know something, a person named "Chigen". Understanding that this being was probably head of the division, Shenron realized that it might be worth the risk. Upon formulating a plan, after a few moment, it began. Returning exhausted and somewhat scared, the leader of the squad emerged into the Chigen's office. "He hit us, got the rest of the squad. Rushed back in order to relay his abilities to deal with this dude." he said trying to catch his breath. Waiting for his leader to respond, the shinobi waited patiently, regaining his composure. "Waiting for further orders..." A few seconds of silence devour the atmosphere. The shinobi is standing in front of the so called "Chigen" with fear fuming from his facial expressions. It's as if the air itself is afraid of this particular woman as her potent Killing Intent ravages the area with sensations of fear and terror. Her presence alone is enough to make the strongest of men seem like small kittens. The Chigen remains silent for a few seconds, still concealed with shadows that cover her physical appearance, yet her arms are visible and illuminated by the light. Finally, the woman decides to speak. "Future ... Orders?" she says rhetorically with a mocking tone, even her voice is filled with demise. "You seem to have a small misunderstanding. I sent out a squad of my finest men in order to execute one man. Surprisingly, they fail and the man succeeds in taking them out instead. And here you are ... having the guts to stand before me in your miserable state." she says pointing at him with her index finger. The man is drowned in fear, fearing the punishment of his master, which is very apparent on his visage and facial expressions. His eyes widen and he starts to sweat, yet he doesn't utter a word. "I cannot tolerate weak shinobi. You're of no use to me. Begone." she says so casually with a relaxed tone as if she doesn't carry a drop of tension or anxiety. As soon as she finishes her phrase, an azure sphere blasts from her index finger and splits the man's skull in half, penetrating his head. The man falls to the ground, leaving a pool of blood on the ground and the walls as he lays helplessly. "Well that's taken care of." she says standing up. "I guess if you want something taken care of, you should do it yourself." she says stepping into the light to reveal her appearance. She's a relatively tall woman standing at the height of one-hundred and seventy centimeters. Her skin is pale and white. She possesses luscious blond hair with a large, tall bang dropping down on her right eye. Her eyes are blue like two glowing sapphires. As for her attire, she's wearing a white blouse which reveals much of her cleavage as it's only buttoned from the upper stomach and below. On top of it is a black leather jacket with a large amount of feathers on the neck and the wrists in order to grant her a frightening appearance. The black jacket is merely resting on her shoulders while her arms remain free. As for her lower attire, she conceals herself with a piece of white silk cloth that's tucked underneath the white blouse, revealing her right leg. She's also wearing black sandals and black forearm protectors that extend from her lower elbows to the back of her hands. She's also grasping a large pipe, which frequently produces bubbles. The woman takes a few slow strides towards the door and walks past the corpse giving no attention to it, walking out of her office and into the village. Taking a few long leaps on the buildings of the village. Her movement is very fluent as if she's one with Amegakure, jumping effortlessly from one construct to another. "So this man thinks he can outsmart me. I've located him since he entered the village. However, after his battle with the squad, there seems to be an aura which is out of my sensory perception. An aura where my rain cannot sense as if the chakra within the rain is devoured. I assume he's using some sort of barrier..." She begins to look around her analyzing every building almost as if she's an eagle looking for its prey. "I tracked this aura throughout the village, and if my calculations are correct, he should be right..." Yūzuki shifts her vision towards an abandoned building. In the matter of seconds, a huge water construct rush towards the abandoned building where Shenron is lurking, causing the building to collapse. "... There." she says, leaping on a building and observing the wrecks caused by her assault. She utters no word as the citizens scream and run in fright, chanting Chigen is here!, Run for your lives! and similar phrases. However, Yūzuki's unfazed by the terror in the village, her expression remains impassive as she monitors Shenron. Having placed a seal on the recently deceased shinobi before he made his way back to the base, Shenron was able to make a quick assessment of his future target. Chigen was clearly a female, her aura; sinister. She clearly ruled by fear rather than the traditional love or admiration. And finally she was part of the unique Hōzuki Clan; capable of using their advanced hiden technique. Unable to complete his plan due to his pawn's unfortunate death, Shenron sat within the abandoned building contemplating his next move. "Odds are she'll come here herself, something I'd probably do too. My barrier should provide me a few extra minutes, should be enough." he said before standing in order to develop counter measurements. Her swift movements throughout the village cut down the Red-Haired Kage's time considerably. In less than five minutes he could sense her chakra right outside, it was disgusting. Her chakra quickly effected the region around her, creating a massive hydro-dragon. Sending the dragon directly to the abandoned construct, she did not even care about the civilians in the area. Although he already knew how chaotic this land was, he was still troubled by the fact how cruel the shinobi committed to village were. Given little time to escape, Shenron's ink surrounded his body in the form of a sphere. The building literately fell on top of him. Luckily, Shenron's ink was more durable than the sand of the Fifth Kazekage, bricks and stone not manipulated by chakra would not be enough to penetrate this strong defense. After a few moments, when the debris cleared, the black orb emerged from remnants of the building. The cloaked intruder eventually exited his defense still masking his appearance through his hoodie and mask. Before uttering a single word, Shenron quickly surveyed the area. Shinobi and civilians alike quickly scattered from the area obviously scared of her destructive prowess. He then shifted his attention back to his opponent. She was definitely hard to read, not even being fazed by the events that have transpired. Not interested in fighting the demonic lady, Shenron decided to make his intention quite clear to her. "I seek to know the location of a man known around these parts as Takashi Ringo - The Midnight Raider. He has committed various crimes and sources state that he is located within this village. If you tell me where he is, I'll be out of your hair." he stated honestly, buying time for civilians to vacate the area just in case a brawl does commence. Yūzuki remains stationary as the wind blows heavily moving her hair and running through her silky blond strands. The rain soaking her completely as she gazes at the man maintaining a graceful stance filled with pride and confidence and a hint of relaxation. Her pipe blowing miniature bubbles that burst swiftly. "I believe you do not understand the situation here. You're an intruder who infiltrated the village carrying no permission or license to enter. You brutally killed a shinobi squad. Furthermore, you carried them into an abandoned building, which means you could have extracted some information from them." she pauses for a few seconds. "I believe you made your hostile intents clear. I doubt negotiation is an option here." she continues. During her speech, Yūzuki didn't move an inch she's as calm and composed as ever, even though she realizes the potential of her foe. "Now then let me introduce myself. I'm Tsuki no Chigen, but you can call me Yūzuki." as soon as she finishes, she gazes directly into Shenron's eyes "Kyōfu no Gyōshi" she whispers. Upon doing so, she makes a connection between their minds forging her path to create several illusion manifesting her killing intent in the aforementioned hallucinations. "Genjutsu....", the masked man thought to himself, as the women tried to strike fear into his heart. What the genjutsu actually did was beyond his comprehension though. The idea of being afraid of something that he has yet to have seen is an idea that bewilders him. Fear is an emotion that the Red-Haired Kage rarely pays attention too, so he lacks the time to fear the unknown. Using his Uzumaki Hiden technique to detect the false reality and having one of his many transcription seals activate upon his opponent's chakra entering his body, the genjutsu was quickly relinquished. His target's abilities were becoming more and more clear. "Genjutsu, Hōzuki, rain, water..." Shenron began to formulate a list of possible techniques Chigen may have. It was quite obvious why she is recognized as a demon, she uses the environment to enhance all of her skills, which could prove to be quite troublesome to many. One shinobi quickly came to mind as he continued to analyze her - . And shortly after making his first series of deduction, it was time to go on the offensive. With the shield of ink that initially protected him, two racing towards Chigen with blitzing speed only leaving a small trail of ink behind them. "Since you clearly don't want to talk, I guess we'll have to communicate through our actions." he spat, as the massive beasts drew closer to their prey. Only moments before both would make contact with their target, the beast favoring the right side sped up, leaping towards Chigen then detonating, causing ink to scatter, hopefully blinding the target temporarily. Using the detonation as the distraction, the second beast would follow by accelerating and leaping towards the target. If successful the beast would attempt to seal the Chigen. The tactic was simple yet clever, and required little risk and high reward. Shenron remained in the back, barely fluctuating his lips as if he were attempting to say something as he watched his the women's movements very carefully. "I see so he's immune to Genjutsu ... Interesting." the woman whispers, not paying any attention to Shenron's assault. "He's seemingly a Fūinjutsu expert since he broke out of my Genjutsu without even moulding his chakra. This leads me to assume that the technique he used earlier was a barrier in order to block the rain." her thoughts are interrupted by the assaulting beast. She watches as it leaps into the air "Ink Ninjutsu." she says. As the tiger explodes the woman's vision is distracted from the other beast who gets the best of her. However, as soon as the beast touches her, she vanishes in thin air. She reappears on top of another building. "He seems to be immune to any Genjutsu that disrupts the chakra flow in his body. However, external Genjutsu still affects him." She thinks glaring down on her target. "Sensing my Genjutsu would be impossible due to the chakra-infused rain. So even if he's a sensory-type. The dozens of rain droplets serve as a perfect shield for sensory." she continues her chain of thoughts. Shenron views a very vivid image of Yūzuki standing on a building. Little did he know that even she's a projection. The real Yūzuki is on a different building, concealed with Yin Projection. She points towards Shenron with her index finger. "You're done." she fires five water bullets towards his spine. However, they are much faster than the original technique and the bullets take the shape of swirling pointed spheres in order to increase the penetrating power. His body was not influenced by Chigen's sinister chakra, yet his eyes continue to deceive him. After a moment of thought, Shenron realized the truth. Genjutsu was to specific, Chigen is a manipulator of illusions. Her abilities focus on manipulating her target's perception of reality, then using water to do physical damage. It's a dynamic duo that has allowed a shinobi to become a Kage. While his journey to this hell of a village was not suppose to include serious conflict, Shenron became more and more interested in his target's capabilities. The idea of fighting someone who matched and could possibly even surpass a Kage's stregnth thrilled the Uzumaki. Although his mask covered his face, beneath it lied a grin displaying his thirst for battle. Gazing upwards to see his target, Shenron took a deep breath. "This village is your domain, and you use it well." he spat, facing the illusion as the real Chigen released five bullets. As each of the bullets were about a meter away, the quickly vanished into thin air. "It seems I don't need to use illusions to mess with someone's perception of reality." he commented turning to face his target. Once Shenron discovered genjutsu was not only form of illusion Chigen was capable of generating, he focused on an alternate form of sensing 一 Dukkha Sensing. No illusion or clone possesses Dukkha, which made it quite easy for Shenron to detect where she was. But sadly, long-distance fighting tactics don't do so well when Shenron has his chakra absorption barrier up, in which he activated a while back. Despite the amount of force, the bullet was supported by chakra and without it, it was nothign more than an ounce of water. "I promise this time, I won't miss." A wall of ink emerged in front of Shenron; releasing more than ten ink animated hawks. Much faster than the tiger, these birds could cover great distances in a single second. And Shenron focusing on Chigen's Dukkha rather than her chakra, deceiving him will be harder. Hiding below their shadows were rats, who disappeared moments after their creation. As the masked man remained still, his massive beast returned, circling it's creator. Yūzuki sighs "How troublesome. A Chakra absorbing barrier, and an alternative method of sensing my presence. This battle won't be an easy one." she tells herself. Yet she's still unfazed. She realizes her opponent's skills and begins analyzing his posture and style of fighting in mere seconds. It's as if time stopped due to her fast thinking and analysis. "Alright let's list this out. He seems to be a Fūinjutsu and Barrier expert. He has immunity to Genjutsu. He's a high-tier sensor and he can absorb chakra. I believe the best way to fight fire is using fire." she says as she chuckles. She weaves three distinctive hand seals "Hijutsu: Kirisame!" she whispers as all the rain droplets gain a chakra absorption effect. Considering it's her specialty, the least it would do is nullify the barrier forged by Shenron considering that there are dozens of rain droplets. In little time, Shenron's pets begin to dissolve as the rain absorbs their chakra. They begin to deform and merge with the rain, annihilating the threat in Yūzuki's way. "Not done yet." she says. The rain is infused with Yūzuki's chakra. Taking that into account, the water on the ground is infused with her chakra as well. Taking that to her advantage and the fact that Shenron's barrier is weakening due to the chakra absorption, she decides to launch a surprise attack. She weaves the tiger hand seal "Suiton: Suiten Hōfutsu!" she says as explosive bubbles rush from the water underneath Shenron's feet. Due to her utmost skill and decades dedicated in practicing bubble ninjutsu, she is able to form dozens of bubbles in an instant. These bubbles are made of Chigen's chakra, which give them additional potency due to the sheer intensity of her chakra. She also created these bubbles so that she could bypass the barrier as he is covering the man from all direction, except underneath his feet, attempting to get a direct hit. The bubbles detonate causing a massive explosion.